Succès et malheurs pour une jeune sorcière
by Hermignonne23
Summary: Hermione vient rendre visite à son meilleur ami, Harry, au 4 Privet Drive.
1. Une visite inattendue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici, c'est ma première fanfic alors ne vous moquez pas hein ) !Pour ceux qui aiment le couple H/Hr, venez la lire ! Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas elles appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ! Voilà c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !

Succès et malheurs pour une jeune sorcière 

**Chapitre1 : Une visite inattendue.**

Le matin chez les Dursley au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux en bataille, noir jais et qui portait des lunettes rondes sur son nez, prépara le petit-déjeuner il se nommait Harry Potter.

Il vivait à son grand malheur chez les Dursley, la pire famille moldu qui puisse exister au monde. Son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia l'ont recueilli suite à l'assassinat des parents d'Harry, qui lui n'avait qu'un an. Les Dursley ont un fils, Dudley, qui a le même âge qu'Harry et qui est aussi désagréable que ses parents avec son cousin, Harry.

- Grouilles-toi ! Espèce de petit vaurien. lança Vernon à son neveu.

- Oui, je me dépêche ! répondit aussitôt Harry en faisant cuire un œuf.

- Bonjour Duddy ! T'as bien dormi ? demanda tante Pétunia à l'adresse de son fils bien-aimé Dudley qui venait de se lever.

- Maman stp ! Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai grandi et je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'écria Dudley de mauvaise humeur.

- D'accord, j'arrête…viens manger…dit-elle encore sous le choc

Son fils lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Harry, ayant vu la scène, ricana. C'est vrai que Dudley a grandi maintenant qu'il a 16 ans mais n'a toujours pas maigri au niveau de la taille.

- Et toi petit vaurien, continues à préparer le petit-déjeuner au lieu de rire bêtement dans ton coin ! Je vais t'en faire voir moi ! Après ça tu montes dans ta chambre ! Que je ne te voies plus pendant la journée ! Je t'ai à l'œil mon petit. lança Vernon.

« Comme d'habitude » pensa Harry en soupirant.

Après avoir fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Harry monta dans sa chambre comme convenu. Dans sa petite chambre il s'allongea sur son lit les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

- Pfff…si seulement mes amis étaient là…murmura-t-il en regardant ses rideaux fermés accrochés à la fenêtre.

Il fut saisi quand quelqu'un toqua à la vitre. Curieux, il alla ouvrir les rideaux. En les ouvrant, il vit une jeune fille qu'il connaissait trop bien flotter dans l'air sur son balai. La jeune fille en question était jolie, elle avait des cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat et avait la peau bronzée.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, en ouvrant la fenêtre, à la fois stupéfait et réjoui.


	2. Surprise

**Réponses à mes reviews !!! :**

**Marie48 : tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes reviews et t'inquiète je me dépêche pour la suite ! ) Merci de m'encourager ! :o)**

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry aussitôt en l'aidant à entrer par la fenêtre.**

- **Je devais te dire quelque chose ! répondit-elle essoufflée du voyage.**

- **Tu ne savais pas m'envoyer un hibou ? Ce voyage a du être fatiguant !**

- **Oui, il est assez long le voyage, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de venir. Je n'ai pas su t'écrire parce que mon hibou est malade !**

- **Ah, je comprends ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois m'annoncer ?**

- **Je t'invite à passer le reste de tes vacances chez moi sous l'autorisation de Professeur Dumbledore et de mes parents…annonça celle-ci**

- **Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! Oh, merci Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.**

**Hermione lui sourit et se laissa serrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ce qui fit d'ailleurs une agréable sensation pour les deux sorciers. **

- **J'ai apporté un portoloin pour rentrer chez moi ! On aura pas à faire le voyage avec nos balais ! dit-elle en se séparant d'Harry.**

- **On part maintenant ? Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer d'abord ? Passes une nuit ici, tu as vraiment l'air épuisée. Dit alors Harry.**

- **Ouais, ce serait peut-être mieux ! Merci ! Oh, je t'ai apporté des biscuits. Tu dois mourir de faim, non ? dit-elle en lui donnant des biscuits enveloppés dans une serviette.**

- **Oh ! Merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans mes amis ? !**

**Il mangea ses biscuits. Et Hermione poursuivit la discussion.**

- **En fait, t'es seul ici ? demanda-t-elle.**

- **Non, ils déjeunent en bas !**

- **Ils sont pas déjà assez gros comme ça ! lança-t-elle en souriant.**

**A ces mots, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils continuèrent à se parler de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon assez grassouillet se permit d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry.**

- **Dudley ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry en se mettant devant Hermione.**

- **Hermione se tut et regarda le cousin d'Harry de la tête aux pieds.**

- **« Quel gros porc ! » pensa-t-elle dégoûtée.**

- **Tiens à ce que je voies, on est pas seul ici ! dit Dudley en voyant une silhouette cachée derrière Harry.**

**- Fin du deuxième chapitre-**

**Reviews please ! ! ! o) Désolé, mais les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais par après ils seront plus longs :o)**


	3. Dudley amoureux!

Coucou ! : D   Voilà la suite !  Je vais répondre aux reviews : 

sophiepotter1 : merci de m'encourager et voilà la suite ! :o)

aranel morticia black : merci aussi de m'encourager ! Tant mieux que je ne suis pas la seul a avoir des chapitres trop courts ! lol ! C'est quoi ta fanfic à toi ? :o)

*************************************************************************************************************** Chapitre 3 : Dudley amoureux ? ! 

- **Sors d'ici ! marmonna Harry.**

- **Non…pas avant que tu m'aies montrer la personnes qui se cache derrière toi…répliqua Dudley.**

- **Fous le camp ! s'écria Harry en colère.**

- **C'est qui cette personne ?Montre-moi cette personne ! Ou je vais le dire à mon père ! Alors ? ! Choisis…**

**Harry hésita pendant un moment et puis se bougea sur le côté pour laisser apparaître son amie.**

**Dudley se tut en admirant la beauté de la jeune fille.**

- **Alors, tu vas aller dire à ton papa-chéri que je suis ici ? demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur.**

- **…non**

**Harry et Hermione restèrent bouche-bée devant lui.**

**Dudley rougit et continua à parler.**

- **Tu es co…comme lui…une....une sorcière ? bégaya-t-il.**

- **Oui ! Lança Hermione avec aucune sympathie devant lui.**

- **Dommage…murmura-t-il en sortant de sa chambre sans prévenir ses parents de la présence d'Hermione.**

**Après qu'il soit parti…**

- **Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas été les prévenir de ta présence… murmura Harry l'air pensif.**

- **Oui, il était plutôt bizarre ! Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.**

- **Non, c'est la première fois que je le voies ainsi ! Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi ! répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.**

- **N'importe quoi ! répliqua la jeune fille qui avait pali aussitôt.**

**Harry éclata de rire, quant à Hermione, elle boudait.**

- **Je vous verrais bien avec un enfant… poursuivit-il en riant.**

- **Harry !**

**La jeune sorcière ne plaisantait pas du tout. Harry l'avait remarqué et arrêta aussitôt de plaisanter.**

- **T'es fâchée 'Mione ?**

- **….**

- **OK, je me tais…désolé. Dit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Hermione.**

- **….**

- **Bon, il se fait tard.  Il est dix heures du soir. Demain, je vais parler à mon oncle pour venir chez toi.  Dit Harry. De dos à Hermione. N'ayant aucune réponse de celle-ci, il dit :**

- **Allez Hermione. Arrêtes de bouder ! Je m'excuse…..Hermione ? dit-il en se retournant.**

**Cette dernière dormait déjà sur le lit d'Harry.**

**Harry la contemplait assez bien, et voyait que son amie avait fort changée physiquement.**

**« Tiens, elle ne m'a pas parlé de Viktor Krum. Je me demande si elle le voit encore. » pensa-t-il**

**Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la jeune fille quand elle dort.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Pourquoi je la regarde ainsi ?! »**

**Il arrêta de se poser des questions et recouvrit son amie d'une couverture, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il sentit le souffle d'Hermione parcourir sa nuque, ce n'était pas désagréable pour lui. IL sentit une douce senteur aux muguets provenant d'elle. Il se retourna vers elle pour la contempler à nouveau, les cheveux d'Hermione qui formaient des boucles tombaient sur ses épaules et cacha un peu son visage d'ange. **

**Après cinq minutes, Harry s'endormit à son tour.**

- **Fin du troisième chapitre    -**

**La suite est pour bientôt ! : )  N'empêche, je me dépêche ! Eh ça rime bien ! o)**

**Bon, Reviews please !!! Merci! :)**


	4. Le dernier mot de Dudley

A andadrielle : merci pour ton review et aussi de m'encourager ! lol Ca me fait plaisir :o) Une 'tit question c'est quoi le profil chow ? C'est où ? Je sais j'ai l'air bête ! lol :o) En tout cas un grand merci et voici la suite !

*******************************************************************************************

Chapitre 4 : le dernier mot de Dudley…

Le matin…

Harry était déjà levé, il préparait ses bagages.

« Tiens pour une fois, ils ne m'ont pas appelé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner » pensa-t-il. Il trouvait cela plutôt étrange. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione.

« Toujours en traîn de dormir ! »

Il finit par mettre Hedwige dans sa cage, qui était sur le bord du lit.

- Salut Harry. Dit une faible voix.

Le concerné se retourna et commença à parler.

- Salut Hermione ! T'as bien dormi ?

- Oui ! Je suis en forme ! répondit-elle en se levant.

Harry lui sourit et poursuivit.

- Je vais demander à mon oncle si je peux partir ! Enfin, je vais plutôt lui annoncer mon départ !

- Oui, je t'attends ! dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Harry sortit et laissa pour un moment son amie.

- Tiens le fainéant s'est enfin levé ! dit aussitôt son oncle qui étaient en traîn de déjeuner avec sa femme maigrichonne et son fils grassouillet.

Prépare-moi le café ! ordonna son oncle en lisant son journal.

- Non ! Je pars maintenant chez une amie pour passer le reste de mes vacances là-bas ! répliqua Harry sentant la colère monter en lui.

Après cette déclaration, Dudley sortit brusquement de table et partit dans la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier fut surpris par son comportement et le suivit aussitôt .

- Où vas-tu espèce de petit vaurien ?! s'écria Vernon à son neveu.

Mais son neveu faisait le sourd.

Dudley entra dans la chambre et vit Hermione assise sur le lit en train de lire un bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle après avoir été saisie.

Dudley s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune sorcière essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Dudley finit par l'embrasser.

Harry, qui venait d'arriver, vit la scène avec horreur, il se jeta sur Dudley pour libérer Hermione de ses bras. Il projeta, sous la colère, Dudley de l'autre côté de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- Tu ne la touches pas ! Espèce de gros moldu ! hurla Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je…je ne veux pas qu…qu'elle parte…Je l'aime…murmura Dudley en pleurant.

Hermione, encore dégoûtée, ne sut quoi dire et voulut tout de suite partir de cette maison. Quant à Harry, il resta là muet en regardant son cousin pleurer ce qui n'était pas pour la première fois .

- Viens Hermione, on s'en va ! Prends le portoloin. Dit-il en prenant ses bagages et la cage avec Hedwige dedans.

 Hermione, elle prit tout de suite une bottine, qui était en question le portoloin. Harry et Hermione touchèrent alors ensemble la bottine. Sous les yeux de Dudley, ils disparurent comme par magie. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, qui venaient d'arriver, se précipitèrent vers leur fils. 

- Où est-il ?! hurla Mr Dursley fou de rage.

- Fin du quatrième chapitre-

Reviews please !!! :o) La suite est pour bientôt !!! o)


	5. Chez Hermione

Voilà la suite ! 

****************************************************

**Chapitre 5 : Chez Hermione.**

Dans une grande pleine en face d'une grande maison, deux adolescents apparurent comme par magie.

- Voilà, on est arrivé ! C'est ici que j'habite ! dit Hermione en époustant sa robe devenue poussérieuse.

Harry se releva et remit ses lunettes cassées.

- Ouaaaaw !!! C'est ici que t'habites ? s'émerveilla Harry en admirant la villa en face de lui.

- Ouais, c'est ici…A ce que je voies, tu as encore cassé tes lunettes ! dit-elle en prenant sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Occulus Reparo ! lança-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette devant le nez d'Harry.

Aussitôt ses lunettes furent réparées.

- Merci ! J'oublie toujours cette formule ! dit-il en rougissant.

- Bon suis-moi ! Je vais te présenter mes parents.

Harry la suivit et prit ses bagages, comme aide, Hermione porta la cage d'Hedwige. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte les parents d'Hermione.

- Hermione ! On s'inquiétait pour toi ! Ca s'est bien passé le voyage ? demanda aussitôt Mme Granger folle d'inquiétude.

- Oui 'man, ça a été. Je vous présente Harry. Harry, je te présente mes parents. Dit Hermione.

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Je suis content de te voir! Dit le père

- Moi aussi, Harry ! T'es le bienvenu ici. Viens entres seulement ! accueillit chaleureusement la mère.

- Merci à vous de m'accueillir ! répondit poliment Harry en affichant un sourire timide.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison. De l'intérieur, la maison sembla être encore plus grande que de l'extérieur.

- Je vais vous préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dit Mme Granger en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Harry les trouvait aussi agréables que les Weasleys. Hermione lui prit le bras pour lui montrer la chambre de celle-ci. Le jeune homme la suivit et monta les escaliers qui menaient au 1er étage.

- Voilà, ça c'est ma chambre ! dit la jeune fille quand ils furent arriver dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Harry n'avait jamais vu la chambre de son amie. Il s'émerveilla à nouveau. La chambre était bien arrangée. Elle était très romantique. Une grande bibliothèque y était installée où il y avait des livres de sorcellerie. Son lit était installé au milieu de la chambre, il y avait plusieurs coussins et peluches bien arrangées dessus. Sa chambre était tapissée en rose foncé, ces meubles en bois étaient peints en blanc cassé.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique ta chambre ! dit Harry émerveillé.

- Merci. Répondit Hermione flattée. Euh…viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Elle est juste en face de la mienne. Dit-elle en souriant.

Harry la suivit et se dirigea vers une autre chambre.

- Voilà ta chambre ! Ca te plaît ? demanda son amie.

- Oui, elle est magnifique ! C'est mille fois mieux que chez les Dursley.

Il déposa alors ses affaires dans sa chambre, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'un bleu profond. Hermione déposa la cage d'Hedwige sur un meuble.

- Tu peux la laisser dégourdir les ailes dehors ! reprit Hermione.

- D'accord ! Allez, viens Hedwige, tu vas dehors ! dit Harry à l'adresse de son hibou en lui ouvrant la cage.

Le hibou poussa un hululement et s'envola dans la pièce puis dehors par la fenêtre que Hermione venait d'ouvrir.

- Voilà, ça va lui faire du bien ! Bon ça te dirais d'un peu nager ? proposa cette dernière en affichant un sourire.

- Quoi ? ! En plus de tout ça, t'as une piscine ? ! s'exclama Harry intrigué.

- Oui, elle est dans le jardin. Bon, je vais me changer, mettre mon maillot. Et toi aussi ! ordonna-t-elle en riant de la tête que fait Harry.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, pour qu'Harry puisse se changer.

- Fin du cinquième chapitre-

Eh voilà ! Je me suis dépêché rien que pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs/lectrices o) J'aime bien de faire plaisir ! lol

Bon, reviews please ! ! ! Les chapitres commencent déjà à s'allonger, pas vrai ? : D


	6. Nouveaux sentiments

Voilà le sixième chapitre ! ! ! :D

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux sentiments.

A la piscine…

Hermione sauta dans l'eau du bassin et nagea. Harry ne sachant pas très bien nager mit d'abord un pied dans l'eau.

- Allez Harry ! Viens, n'ai pas peur ! lança Hermione en riant.

- Mais, je ne sais pas nager…répondit-il gêné.

- Menteur ! Et en quatrième année alors ? Tu te rappelles pendant la Coupe de feu ? Tu savais nager ! répliqua fièrement Hermione.

- Oui, mais, là j'étais transformé, j'avais des nageoires…

- Non Harry ! Tu viens ! lui coupa Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Harry n'insista pas et sans hésitation, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Alors ? ! Tu vois, tu sais nager !

- Euh…glup…Her…mione….je n'y…glup….arrive pas…glup…très…bien…glup…glup…essaya de dire Harry, essayant d'arriver à la surface de l'eau.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en l'attrapant.

Viens, ici…tiens-toi à moi…

Harry se tenait à son amie, à cet instant, il se sentit idiot mais il était quand même plus à l'aise. Il sentit sa peau coller à celle d'Hermione ce qui lui fit une agréable sensation.

- Voilà, calmes-toi……bien… murmura son amie en détendant Harry ……maintenant que t'es bien détendu, tu essayes de ne pas te tenir à moi…expliqua-t-elle calmement en soutenant son meilleur ami.

Et l'après-midi, Harry apprit assez vite à nager grâce à Hermione. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Harry ressentait un lien encore plus fort qu'une amitié avec Hermione, dès qu'il échangeait un regard avec elle, il sentit son cœur se battre à la chamaillade. Ou dès, qu'il sentait sa peau se frôler à la sienne, cela lui faisait une agréable sensation, il sentait son cœur se réchauffer.

« Je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie. » pensa-t-il dans son lit. Il se rendormit un peu plus tard en rêvant d'Hermione, sa bien-aimée.

- Harry ?…..Harry…chuchota une voix douce à son oreille.

Harry ouvrit un petit peu les yeux et vit une fille très jolie dont les boucles de ses cheveux tombait sur ses épaules.

- T'as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- …

- Harry ? ! Pourquoi, tu me regardes ainsi ? demanda-t-elle voyant son ami la fixer dans les yeux.

Harry ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! dit-elle en donnant une tape sur son épaule.

- Oh, désolé Hermione…murmura Harry gêné.

- C'est oublié…tu viens manger ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit-il en se levant.

   -    fin du sixième chapitre    -

Voilà, encore un chapitre terminé ! ! ! o) 

REVIEWS PLEASE ! ! ! !


	7. Viktor Krum

Voilà la suite !!! 

Réponses aux reviews :

 à Andadrielle : merci de m'encourager, et pour le mot chow, j'ai compris maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'air bête ! o) Je vais me cacher, j'ai trop honte ! lol merci beaucoup !!!

à  Aranel Morticia Black : merci pour ton review ! o) Je sais je vais un peu trop vite ! lol ^^  bisous, et merci !!!

*****************************************************************

Chapitre 7 : Viktor Krum

Les 2 amis descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre au salon.

- Hermione ! Tu as reçu une lettre d'un ami ! dit sa mère en lui donnant une lettre.

- Oh, c'est sûrement Ron ! dit-elle en prenant la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit, Harry vint à côté d'elle et lut :

_Salut Hermione et Harry,_

_Vous vous amusez bien ensemble ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal Harry ? J'espère que non. Et Hermione, Vicky euh Krum t'a invité en Bulgarie ou encore il t'a déclaré sa flamme ? A propos je pourrai pas venir chez toi Herm' ! Je suis parti en Roumanie avec ma famille ! On se verra alors le 16 août au Chaudron Baveur comme convenu ? Répondez- moi vite !_

_A bientôt !_

_Ron_

- T'en tires une tête Hermione ! remarqua Harry en voyant Hermione lancer des regards noirs à la lettre.

- C'est à propos de Vicky euh Viktor ? poursuivit-il. En fait t'as été lui rendre visite en Bulgarie ?

- Non, mais on a passé une journée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ! répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, enfin…non, euh…il a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. J'ai dit oui…

A ces mots, le cœur de Harry se brisa en milles morceaux.

- Et vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda-t-il avec un petit espoir que ce soit non.

- Oui.

Harry haïssait de plus en plus Viktor Krum. Il le haïssait déjà en quatrième année, mais il avait caché sa jalousie contrairement à Ron. D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours si Ron avait encore un faible pour Hermione, il espérait toute fois que non bien sûr. Si son meilleur ami aimait encore et toujours Hermione, cela poserait un gros problème. Sorti de ses pensées, il remarqua que la jeune fille n'allait pas très bien.

- Ca ne vas pas Hermione ?

- Harry, je ne l'aime plus Viktor, je veux dire je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.

Je l'ai jamais été en fait, j'aime un autre garçon.  Mais, je ne peux pas te dire qui… murmura Hermione en rougissant.

Harry s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Cependant, il espérait mille fois que ce soit lui, l'élu de son cœur.

Les jours passèrent assez vite à leurs goûts. Hermione avait rompu avec Viktor par courrier.

Viktor Krum l'avait un peu mal pris malgré les mots doux que lui écrivait Hermione. Il a finalement accepté de rester ami avec elle. Cependant, Harry doutait encore du comportement de Viktor Krum. En effet Harry pense que l'ex petit ami d'Hermione ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite, il se vengera.

      -    Fin du septième chapitre    -

Voilà encore un de terminé ! Reviews please !!! :o)


	8. Chemin de Traverse

Voilà ! Bonne lecture o)

Chapitre 8 : Chemin de Traverse

- Allez, Hermione réveilles-toi… chuchota Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille encore endormie sous sa couverture. La jeune fille émit un léger gémissement de fatigue.

- Hmmmm… laisse-moi…marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Non, allez debout la marmotte ! plaisanta Harry.

- D'accord ! Je me lève…grommela-t-elle, mais en se levant elle se recoucha aussi vite en se couvrant d'une grosse couverture à cause du froid ( note de l'auteur : je sais c'est l'été mais bon !)

- Eh ! Tu te lèves ! Aujourd'hui, Ron nous a donné rendez-vous ! Allez !

Hermione referma les yeux faisant mine de ne pas écouter Harry. Ce dernier la contempla à nouveau. « Toujours aussi splendide… » pensa-t-il. Sans hésitation, il se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la jeune fille encore un peu endormie.

- Harry ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria Hermione en reculant.

- Oh…désolé…je n'ai pas voulu ! dit aussitôt Harry rouge comme une pivoine.

- Harry, je te trouves bizarre ce dernier temps…

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé…murmura-t-il les yeux baissés.

- Bon, c'est oublié…Harry…

Le concerné leva les yeux encore gêné.

- N'en parle à personne stp…de ce qui vient de se passer…finit Hermione en rougissant légèrement

- Bien sûr. Répondit-il timidement, déçu de ne pas lui avoir avoué son amour.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent au Chemin-de-Traverse avec les parents d'Hermione en voiture. Arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur, Mr et Mme Granger donnèrent une grosse somme d'argent à leur fille pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter ses fournitures scolaires, après ça ils les déposèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Comme prévu, les deux jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans le pub pour y rencontrer Ron. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron apparaît dans le Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers ses amis qui étaient installés à une table dans le fond.

- Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en les serrant dans les bras.

- Nous allons bien et toi ? dirent-ils en chœur.

- Ca va ! Je suis content de vous revoir. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu nous a manqué ! dit Hermione en affichant un sourire.

- Tu es venu avec ta famille ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ils sont déjà partis faire les magasins.

Tu n'as plus mal à ta cicatrice depuis ? demanda Ron à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- Non, et ça m'inquiète un petit peu…

Un lourd silence s'installa, ne sachant que dire à ça. Hermione brisa le silence :

- N'y pensons plus et profitons plutôt de cette belle journée entre amis ! dit-elle.

- T'as raison ! Bon, on y va ? demanda Harry en se levant.

- Oui, on y va ! répondirent ses deux amis en se levant à leur tour.

Le trio se rendirent au Chemin-de Traverse, le soleil illuminait les ruelles, le ciel était dégagé. Et, il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Hermione entraîna les garçons dans un magasin de livres. Harry et Ron reconnûmes à nouveau leur amie, Hermione, la brillante élève de Poudlard. Peu après, c'était au tour de Ron d'entraîner ses amis dans un magasin de friandises ce qui laissa échapper un soupir chez Hermione, Harry, lui, éclata de rire. Maintenant se fut au tour d'Harry d'entraîner ses amis dans le magasin de Quidditch, ce qui énerva la pauvre Hermione.  Peu après, Harry ressortit avec un gros livre sur le Quidditch.

- Harry, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Mme Weasley qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de sa fille, Ginny.

- Bonjour Madame ! Je vais bien merci ! répondit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu vas bien aussi ? demanda la mère de Ron et Ginny en s'adressant à Hermione.

- Bonjour madame, je vais bien merci. Répondit timidement la jeune fille.

- Oh, t'es devenue une très jolie fille ! remarqua Mme Weasley.

- merci…murmura la jeune fille flattée, les joues légèrement roses.

Harry remarqua qu'elle rougit légèrement, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était de plus en plus mignonne.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser mes enfants. Je vous revois peut-être tantôt… annonça Mme Weasley.

Harry et Hermione saluèrent Ginny et la laissèrent partir avec Mme Weasley.

- Bon où, on va maintenant ? Moi, j'ai déjà tout. Et vous ? demanda Ron.

- Moi aussi ! répondit Hermione..

- Moi aussi ! Alors, on va boire, parce que j'ai vraiment soif…proposa Harry.

- D'accord ! On y va ! répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur et burent du jus de citrouille ce qui leur rafraîchirent un peu.

- En fait, comment t'es venu chez Hermione, Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Euh…je suis venu chez lui en balai et puis on est arrivé chez moi avec un portoloin ! expliqua Hermione.

- Et les Dursley n'ont rien dit ? continua Ron.

- Si !….enfin, Dudley a vu Hermione et il est tombé amoureux d'elle….répondit Harry sous le regard meurtrier que lui lançait la jeune fille.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Dudley est amoureux ?! s'exclama Ron en éclatant de rire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami dans un fou rire.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

Peu après, le trio infernal s'étaient calmés et continuèrent à bavarder.

- Et Krum ? Tu as été en Bulgarie ? demanda Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Euh, non, mais on a seulement passé une journée ensemble à Pré-au-lard. Répondit-elle.

- Entre amis ? continua Ron avec un sourire narquois.

- Ron ! marmonna Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Désolé…s'excusa aussitôt Ron.

- C'est rien. Harry l'a su, alors pourquoi pas toi ! dit la jeune fille.

On est sorti ensemble, mais j'ai rompu il y a pas longtemps par courrier.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi t'as rompu ? demanda Ron intéressé.

- Ben, parce que je l'aimait plus et j'en aime un autre ! répondit Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oh ! fit simplement Ron en rougissant.

Harry le remarqua et faisait de grands yeux en voyantcela.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi amoureux d'elle ! » pensa-t-il.

Après cette discussion, nos amis retournèrent chez eux, donc Ron chez lui avec Mme Weasley et Ginny, et Harry et Hermione chez cette dernière. Ils avaient passé une agréable journée.

 -   Fin du huitième chapitre   -

Voilà, alors c'était bien ? Il est déjà un peu plus long non ? Reviews please !!! o)

J'espère qu'il ne manqué pas de mots!!!


	9. Le cauchemar

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nina5 : merci pour ton review ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire de dialoques lol ! Pour les reviews anonymes eh ben je veux accepter mais jsais pas comment. Merci encore !

aranel morticia black : merci pour ton review ! o) j'ai posté moins vite là ! non ? o)

coccinelle-rouge13 : merci beaucoup et t'inquiète je continues à écrire ! lol

andadrielle : merci pour ton review et voilà la suite.

Hermione99 : ah ça ! Une surprise de qui Hermione est amoureuse lol merci beaucoup pour ton review !!! o)

SuNkIsS : merci aussi pour ton review, c'est très gentille J et voilà la suite !!!

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : Le cauchemar

Chez Hermione…

- Ouaaah ! Je suis crevée. dit Hermione en baillant.

- Moi aussi. dit Harry en baillant.

- Bon, ben alors bonne nuit Harry ! dit Hermione.

- Ouais, bonne nuit Herm' dors bien !

- Merci toi aussi dors bien ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Harry rougit quand il sentit le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. « Il faut que je lui déclare ma flamme…mais j'ai peur que ceci brise notre amitié. Non, pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas prêt. » pensa-t-il. Il entra dans sa chambre après qu'Hermione soit partie dans sa chambre.

Pendant la nuit…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! !

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre suivie par ses parents.µ

- …Voldemort….il est de retour ! parvint-il à dire en suffoquant de sueur.

- Ta cicatrice ? Elle te fait mal ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, elle me brûle ! répondit-il en mettant sa main sur sa cicatrice brûlante.

- Je vais te chercher une aspirine. Dit aussitôt Mme Granger en sortant de la chambre.

Mr Granger restait aux côtés d'Harry et de sa fille.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Tu l'as vu dans tes rêves ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui…il était dans une forêt….ses mangemorts avec lui, ils se rendaient quelque part….et c'est tout.

- Et tu n'as pas une idée où ils allaient ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, je ne sais pas du tout mais en tout cas Voldemort prépare quelque chose. murmura Harry pensif.

- Faites surtout attention à vous mes enfants quand vous serez à Poudlard. Murmura Mr Granger devenu inquiet.

- Oui 'pa ! On fera attention ! De toute façon Poudlard est bien protégé ! rassura sa fille.

Mme Granger arriva avec l 'aspirine, Harry le prit toute de suite en remerciant la mère d'Hermione.

- Ca va un peu mieux Harry ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix douce.

- Ca peut aller, merci.

- Allez, il faut que tu te reposes. lui conseilla Mr Granger.

- Oui ! Je vais rester auprès de lui cette nuit. Dit Hermione.

- D'accord. Passez tout de même une bonne nuit ! dirent en chœur les parents.

- Oui, merci…

A ces mots, monsieur et madame Granger sortirent de la chambre.

- Merci de rester auprès de moi. Dit Harry à son amie.

- C'est normal. En fait tu vas envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, demain !

- Ouais, ce serait mieux…bon reposes-toi maintenant. lui conseilla son amie.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux auprès de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne voulait pas se reposer.

- hermione ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Euh, je pense que……

- Quoi ?

- Non rien…. Murmura Harry ne sachant comment lui dire son amour pour elle.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Non rien ! Bon reposes-toi maintenant ! dit-elle en lui couvrant d'une couverture.

- Si tu insistes. Mais toi ? Où vas-tu dormir ?

- Oh ! Ici, dans le fauteuil, c'est bon ! répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui était à côté du lit.

- T'es sûre ? Viens ici au sinon, il y a assez de place dans le lit pour deux personnes. proposa Harry.

Hermione leva un sourcil, Harry se rendit tout de suite compte de son erreur.

- Euh…je voulais dire que…enfin je voulais pas dire…je ne voulais pas en profiter…profiter ? Qu'est-ce que je dis moi….bégaya Harry rouge comme une pivoine.

Hermione émit un rire nerveux et le coupa aussitôt.

- Je t'ai compris Harry, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas ! Mais merci, je t'assure que c'est bien le fauteuil, il est confortable ! rassura Hermione qui avait rougit.

- D'accord, c'est… c'est comme tu veux… dit-il gêné.

Hermione lui sourit aussitôt et éteignit la lumière.

« - Alors ? Où habite-t-il ce jeune homme ? demanda une voix glaciale à l'adresse d'un de ses mangemorts.

- Dans cette rue ! répondit une voix.

- On y va !  dit à nouveau la voix glaciale. »

Harry se réveilla en sueur avec une forte douleur à la cicatrice.

- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Hermione qui était déjà habillée.

- ….quelle heure est-il ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Il est neuf heures !

- …hermione, j'ai revu Voldemort, il cherchait un jeune garçon avec ses mangemorts, je reconnaissais la voix d'un mangemort dedans.

- Et c'était qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis c'était un professeur…

- Quoi ? ! De Poudlard ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Qui alors ? ! demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione ! s'exclama Harry.

- …viens allons déjeuner. Après tu écriras à Dumbledore, et Sniffle aussi.

- Oui, t'as raison. Je vais d'abord m'habiller. dit Harry.

- D'accord, je t'attends en bas alors ! prévint la jeune fille en sortant.

Après s'être habillé, Harry se rendit en bas rejoindre son amie pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Harry ! Ca va mieux ? demanda Mme Granger qui venait d'arriver avec un bol de lait pour lui.

- Bonjour, madame ! Ca va un peu mieux merci !

Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux amis écrivirent à Sirius et Dumbledore.

- Voilà ! Bon on va se baigner ? proposa Hermione après avoir fini d'écrire la lettre pour Sirius.

- Ouais, bonne idée pour se changer les idées. sourit Harry.

Nos amis se séparèrent alors pour se changer et se rendirent un peu plus tard à la piscine.

Les journées passèrent assez vite, Harry avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore et de Sirius, ils lui conseillèrent de faire attention, et de protéger ses proches aussi.

-   Fin du neuvième chapitre   -

Voilà, alors vous avez aimé ? Reviews please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   ;o)


	10. la gifle

Voilà la suite !!! Réponses aux reviews :

SuNkIsS : merci pour ton review et voilà la suite lol. Ah oui, j'aime beaucoup ta fic lol. Je vais une fois envoyer une review !

maude black : merci pour ton compliment lol. C très gentille de ta part !^^

coccinelle-rouge13 : merci beaucoup ! ^^

aranel morticia black : c une bonne idée de faire les impressions des personages pour allonger la fic, j'ai essayé mais j'sais po si c bien! Lol merci pour ton review !

Voilà c tt ! Bonne lecture et continuez à m'envoyer des reviews ca me fait plaisir ! lol

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 : La gifle.  
  
La rentrée scolaire arriva. Les parents d'Hermione conduisirent les deux sorciers à la gare King's Cross.  
- Voilà, on y est ! dit Hermione devant la barrière pour y accéder au quai 9 3/4 .  
- Oui. Au revoir ma chérie, prends soin de toi !  
- Toi aussi Harry et revient quand tu veux chez nous ! Ca nous a fait un plaisir de t'avoir chez nous ! dirent Mr et Mme Granger.  
- Moi aussi, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli. Au revoir ! dit Harry.  
- Oui, au revoir ! répondirent-ils.  
- Au revoir 'man, au revoir 'pa ! dit Hermione à son tour en donnant une bise à ses parents.  
- Au revoir ma puce ! Faites surtout attention à vous !  
Les deux adolescent acquiescèrent avec un sourire et puis traversèrent la barrière pour accéder au Poudlard-Express., arrivés, ils s'émerveillèrent à nouveau comme chaque année de voir le Poudlard-Express. Ils montèrent dans le train, et attendirent Ron et Ginny.  
- Viens, on va dans ce compartiment, il est vide. Dit Harry en y entrant suivi par Hermione.  
- Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Ron et Ginny. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face d'Harry.  
- Ouais.  
- Oh là ! Je les vois ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant deux têtes roux sur le quai.  
Harry et Hermione collèrent leur nez contre la vitre et toquèrent plusieurs fois pour que les deux rouquins les voient. Ron entendit enfin le bruit et tourna la tête, et sourit quand il vit ses deux amis dans le train en train de leur faire des signes.  
Il monta donc dans le train avec sa sœur, Ginny.  
  
- Salut ! dirent Ron et Ginny qui venaient d'entrer dans le compartiment où se trouvaient leurs amis.  
- Salut ! Vous allez bien ? répondirent les deux autres.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent à quatre dans le compartiment, Harry racontait alors ses cauchemars à Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière rougissait moins quand elle échangeait un regard avec Harry. Et oui, depuis quelque temps, Ginny avait des regards pour un autre garçon, mais ça elle l'avait jamais dit à personne.  
Peu après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître :  
- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore ? demanda Harry en soupirant.  
Le blondinet n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce que disait Harry, non, il fixait plutôt Hermione qui lisait un livre, à côté de celle-ci, il y avait Ginny qui était rouge comme une pivoine.  
- Salut Granger ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda le blondinet.  
Avec un soupir, Hermione leva ses yeux vers Malefoy et lança :  
- T'as gueule Malefoy !   
Ce dernier leva un sourcil et lança un regard furtif vers elle.  
- Espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! lança-t-il sans l'avoir voulu insulté ( bizarre ^^)  
Aussitôt un coup de poing atterit dans l'œil de Malefoy.  
- Harry ! Non, on va avoir des ennuis ! s'écria Hermione.  
Mais c'était trop tard, Ron rejoignit avec plaisir (hihihi) Harry pour mettre une bonne fois pour toute un coup de poing dans le ventre de Malefoy. Les deux gorilles tentèrent de retirer leur maître de la bagarre, mais sans faire exprès, Harry a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre de Crabbe, ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé, mais se vengea tout de même à l'aide de Goyle. Ginny et Hermione tentèrent de retirer Harry et Ron de Malefoy et les deux gorilles, mais en vain. Hermione ne trouva qu'une solution pour arrêter cette bagarre. Elle gifla Malefoy. Ce dernier fut saisi par ce geste, il arrêta aussitôt la bagarre, et fixait Hermione, sa main sur sa joue où il avait reçu la gifle. Hermione se perdit dans le regard bleu grisé de Malefoy qui prouvait de la tristesse profonde, ce qui étonna plutôt Hermione. Il y eut un lourd silence, tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers Malefoy et Hermione. Malefoy se retourna enfin vers Crabbe et Goyle, et sortit du compartiment suivi par ses deux gorilles. Après qu'il soit parti :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Ron étonné par le comportement Qu'avait eu Malefoy.  
- Bizarre, il ne t'as même pas insulté après que tu lui aies donné cette gifle. Dit Harry.  
- T'as été un peu fort là non ? dit Ginny.  
- Quoi ? Tu crois ? demanda Hermione d'un ton triste qui avait plutôt regretté d'avoir giflé Malefoy.  
- Quoi ?! Mais non Hermione a eu raison ! Malefoy l'a insulté Ginny ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en colère contre Ginny.  
Cette dernière se fit toute petite et murmura un petit « désolée ».  
Hermione n'y pensa plus et changea de conversation en parlant de la rentrée. Les trois autres oublièrent aussi et discutèrent à quatre des nouveaux professeurs qu'ils auraient.  
  
Après l'arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny se rendirent à la table des gryffondors. Les premières années passèrent sous le Choixpeau magique. Après cette cérémonie, et le discours habituel de Dumbledore, des plats délicieux apparurent par magie sur les tables, les regards des élèves reflétaient de la gourmandise ( je ne sais pas si ça se dit ?!), ils mangèrent donc tous à leur appétit. Hermione chercha du regard Malefoy, elle trouva et s'inquiéta quand elle remarqua que celui-ci ne mangeait rien et avait le regard vide. Harry remarqua les regard tristes que lançait Hermione à Malefoy, il fut soudain parcouru d'une jalousie extrême ( ça se dit aussi ça ? ^^).  
Le repas fini, tout les élèves montèrent le ventre rempli dans leur salle commune respectif.  
  
- Je suis content d'être rentré à Poudlard. J'espère que cette année sera sans dangers. dit Ron installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.  
- J'espère aussi… dit Harry à son tour en jetant des regards à Hermione.  
Celle-ci bavardait avec Ginny. Les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps, pour aller dormir, en lançant un bonsoir aux filles, ils furent bientôt imités par les filles.  
  
  
  
- Fin du dixième chapitre -  
  
Voilà déjà dix chapitres de terminer !!! ^^ La suite est pour demain ! ; o)  
REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE !!!!! :o)


	11. Cours suspendus

Réponses aux reviews, tout d'abord, je tiens aussi à vous remercier, c très gentil de votre part !!! ^____^

SuNkIsS : merci, c très gentil de ta part pour ta review, et voilà la suite !

les mynies elfes : merci pour votre review, c très gentil, et voilà la suite et continuez votre fic car j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

Hermione99 : merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite, lol !

coccinelle-rouge13 : waaaw !!! ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touché ! merci beaucoup gros bisous !!!!!!

aranel morticia black : ah ca va , je décris bien les entiments, merci ! lol c vrai que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mai bon,j'espère que celle-ci sera moins courte ! lol merci pour ta review !

hermisha : merci et voilà la suite !!!

****************************************************

Chapitre 11 : Cours suspendus.  
  
  
- Ron ! Réveilles-toi ! Il est tard ! s'exclama Harry en secouant Ron encore endormi sous les couvertures.  
- ……mouiii…gémit Ron en râlant.  
- Allez ! Lèves-toi ! Je vais déjà à la grande salle, tu me rejoins alors ! dit Harry en sortant.  
- Oui…. Répondit Ron.  
Harry partit dans la Grande Salle, à la table des gryffondors, il vit Hermione qui lisait comme d'habitude un livre.  
- Bonjour 'Mione ? Bien dormie ?  
- Salut Harry ! J'ai bien dormi ! Et toi ? répondit la jeune en laissant une place à son meilleur ami pour le faire asseoir.  
- J'ai bien dormi ! J'ai plus fait de cauchemars ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Tant mieux ! Ron dort encore je suppose ?  
- Oui ! Et Ginny ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas dans mon dortoir alors…  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai !  
- Malefoy ne t'as rien fait ce matin à propos d'hier ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, mais je regrette de l'avoir giflé. J'ai été un peu trop fort…  
- Non Hermione ! T'as bien fait ! Je ne te comprends pas, il t'a insulté presque tous les jours et toi, tu regrettes maintenant…il l'a mérité.  
- Oui, t'as raison…. murmura la jeune fille peu convaincue.  
Quelques minutes par après, Ginny apparaît à côté d'eux, elle les salua avec le visage rayonnant.  
- T'as vu Malefoy aujourd'hui ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander à Hermione.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Malefoy ?! s'exclama Hermione agacée Non, je ne l'ai pas vu !  
- Désolée mais je voulais savoir seulement s'il ne t'a rien fait. Murmura timidement Ginny.  
- Désolée c'est ma faute… s'excusa à son tour Hermione.  
- Ca va Hermione ? demanda Harry inquiet.  
- Oui bon on peut parler d'autres choses à part Malefoy? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui bien sûr… dit Ginny.  
A ce moment-là, Ron apparut à la table, le visage rayonnant comme sa sœur, il s'asseya just à côté de cette dernière.  
- Salut tout le monde ! dit-il de bonne humeur.  
- Salut Ron ! répondirent les autres.  
Harry et Ginny espéraient que le rouquin ne parle pas à propos de..  
- Alors Hermione, t'as vu Malefoy ?  
La jeune fille lui lança des regards meurtrier et Harry répondit plus vite qu'elle en répondant :  
- Ron stp ! Hermione ne veut pas parler de Malefoy !  
- Pourquoi ?! Il t'a fait quelque chose Hermione ? demanda Ron inquiet.  
- Non, il m'a rien fait !!! répliqua celle-ci énervée.  
- Ben alors ? posa-t-il mais il se tut en rencontrant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Harry.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui rententit dans toute la salle. Tous les élèves qui bavardaient se turent pour détourner la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, les cours seront suspendus hélas, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-proncer-le-nom est revenu. A ces mots, les élèves tressaillirent et devinrent pâle. Les professeurs et moi devons à tout prix se réunir pour en parler.  
Ne paniquez surtout pas , vous êtes sous une bonne protection ici, à Poudlard. Juste un conseil, ne vous promenez surtout pas dans la fôret interdite et pas trop loin non plus du batiment de l'école. Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Passez tout de même une bonne journée et en espérant que demain, les cours pourront recommencer. Bon appétit ! déclara-t-il.  
- Eh ben ! Ca commence bien ! fit remarquer Ron.  
- J'irai parler au Professeur Dumbledore tantôt ! déclara Harry.  
- Oui, il vaut peut-être mieux. approuva Hermione, qui s'était calmée.  
  
  
  
- Fin du onzième chapitre -  
  
Voilà fini le onzième ! A l'attaque pour le douzième ! ^^  
Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!! merci…


	12. Hermione en danger?

Réponses aux reviews !!!

coccinelle-rouge13 : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! pour me faire pardonner, j'ai publié la suite bcp plus vite !!!! lol merci !!!

hermisha : voilà la suite !!!!!

Chapitre 12 : Hermione en danger ?  
  
Comme convenu, Harry alla parler à Dumbledore, il se rendit donc dans le couloir pour aller dans son bureau, malheureusement il n'avait pas le mot de passe, donc il cherchait tous les noms de friandises ( eh oui, vous savez bien qu'Albus est gourmand !!! ^^) qui existaient, mais en vain. Par chance il rencontra Mc Gonaggal.  
- Madame svp, je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore…Puis-je avoir le mot de passe ? demanda poliment Harry.  
- Est-ce grave de ce que vous avez à lui dire ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Ben, c'est à propos de Vous-savez-qui. répondit Harry.  
- Ah oui, le mot de passe est alors ' bonbons caramels' ( j'ai rien trouvé d'autre …).  
- Merci professeur !  
- De rien Potter. Aces mots elle s'en alla. Harry donna le mot de passe et aussitôt la statue tourna et laissa apparaître des marches, Harry mit son pied sur la deuxième marche et se trouva un peu après dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était en train d'écrire, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Harry.  
- Professeur ? dit timidement Harry.  
Dumbledore leva sa tête et vit Harry.  
- Harry…te voilà enfin…je t'attendais. dit aussitôt Dumbledore en se levant.  
- Bonjour Professeur, je voulais vous parler à propos de mes cauchemars sur Voldemort.  
- Oui, je t'écoute Harry.  
- Voilà, il y a pas longtemps, j'ai fait des cauchemars, il y avait Voldemort avec des mangemorts. Ils cherchaient un garçon… Voldemort demandait à un mangemort où il habitait, ce mangemort connaissais sûrement assez bien le garçon en question. J'ai entendu la voix du mangemort. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, un professeur….  
- De Poudlard ? demanda Albus soupçonneux.  
- Je ne pense pas… répondit Harry pensif.  
- As-tu vu le visage du mangemort ?  
- Non, elle était bien sûr cachée.  
- Et tu fais encore ce genre de rêves ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Non, mais ma cicatrice brûle de temps en temps.  
- Harry, si elle te fait encore mal, n'hésite surtout pas à me voir.  
- Oui, d'accord. Promit le jeune homme.  
- Je dois te donner un conseil Harry.  
- Lequel professeur ?  
- Voldemort peut s'en prendre à une personne que tu aimes beaucoup pour t'avoir !  
- Vous dites donc qu'il prendrait la personne en otage pour que je vienne à lui…. Répéta Harry le souffle coupé.  
- Oui, t'as tout compris.  
Harry pensa à Hermione, sa Hermione, elle pourrait très bien être son otage. Jamais, il ne pourrait vivre sans Hermione, la fille qu'il aime depuis des années.  
- Harry, tu devras protéger cette personne. conclut le professeur.  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Et à propos de ton rêve, essaye de trouver la personne et le jeune garçon à quoi cela pourrait aboutir. Fais aussi attention à toi Harry et reste toujours accompagné avec quelqu'un.  
- Oui, mais l'école est tout de même bien protégée…  
- Je n'en suis plus si sûr Harry.  
Harry sursauta et n'en dit pas plus.  
- Merci pour vos conseils professeur. dit Harry en sortant.  
Le jeune homme ressortit du bureau un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout d'abord l'école n'était plus très en sécurité, et puis Hermione pourrait courir un grave danger. Il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.  
Il s'avança vers le grand portrait de la dame et récita le mot de passe :  
- Griffes d'or !  
Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître la salle commune de gryffondor.  
- Ah ! Alors Harry ? demanda aussitôt Ron en courant vers son meilleur ami.  
- Il m'a donné quelques conseils et a dit de prendre soin de mon entourage…. Apropos où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en ne voyant que Ron et Ginny.  
  
  
- Fin du douzième chapitre -  
  
  
  
Voilà terminé ce chapitre alors SVP des REVIEWS !!! :o) Il y a beaucoup de conversation dans ce chapitre, c'est pas très chouette ça ! Mais je ferai mieux dans le prochain…


	13. Pardon

Voilà la suite, je sais elle est très courte….mais bon…..euh réponses aux reviews !!!!lol

**coccinelle-rouge13 :** oui, bon une statue ou une gargouille c'est la même chose ! enfin po vraiment mais tant pis oublions plutôt ces détails ! et oui, je sais mon mot de passe n'est po terrible, donc oublions aussi ce détail !!! lol Et voilà la suite ! merci pour ta review. : )

**Lisia :** voilà la suite ! merci o)

**SuNkIsS : **merci merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite… )

**********************************************************************

Chapitre 13 : Pardon  
  
  
Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour dévorer les bouquins qui s'y trouvaient. Elle était très déçue que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencer contrairement aux autres élèves. Alors, pour se consoler, elle allait lire les livres à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait aussi surtout réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, la rupture avec Viktor Krum, le baiser d'Harry, auquel elle se posait de milliers de question, le baiser de Dudley, le cousin d'Harry auquel elle est encore et toujours écoeurée, et surtout la gifle qu'elle a donné à Malefoy. Elle le regrettait amèrement.   
Tout tournait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Et le garçon qu'elle aime, elle n'en était plus si sûre de son amour pour lui. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde tournait autour d'elle. Et Ron, lui, lui lançait des regards si doux auxquels elle avoue de craquer de temps en temps. Mais ses sentiments pour elle, elle les connaissait déjà, c'était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour. Ca avait commencé à se remarquer depuis la quatrième année, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et elle ses sentiments pour lui….n'est-ce que de l'amitié ou plus ? Cette question, elle se l'était toujours posée. C'est vrai au fond que Ron n'était pas mal physiquement, il a fort mûri, il a fort grandi aussi, et il est aussi beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Et surtout il est pas bête, il l'a aussi souvent défendu contre Malefoy. Et son regard est si tendre….  
  
La jeune fille revint à la réalité, elle se trouva à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et y entra. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère des livres dans les catégories ' potions '. Elle en trouva un assez intéressant à son goût et le prit. Elle s'assoit à une table vide, et commença à lire le premier chapitre du bouquin.  
Elle lançait quelques coups d'oeils autour d'elle, et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux ou trois élèves dans la salle. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Malefoy apparaître à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci avait vu Hermione, il prit un livre dans une des étagères et s'assoit à une table pas loin d'Hermione.   
Malefoy avait fort changé, il n'avait plus du gel dans ses cheveux, non, ses cheveux étaient plutôt en bataille comme ceux d'Harry. Il lançait souvent des sourires charmeurs avec son regard bleu aux filles. Hermione craqua pour cela, il était si beau, même si c'était son pire ennemi… Bien sûr, elle n'en parla à personne et surtout pas à ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour la gifle qu'elle lui a lancée hier. Pourtant Malefoy l'avait toujours humilié, rabaissée, insultée de sang de bourbe devant tout le monde…   
  
Soudainement, la jeune fille se leva d'un ton décidé, et s'avança vers le serpentard. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.  
-     Malefoy ? appela Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille, étonné par sa présence.  
-     Oui ?  
-     Je…je voulais m'excuser pour…pour la gifle….voilà, c'est tout ! déclara-t-elle.  
  


Après ces mots, elle s'enfuit hors de la bibliothèque laissant un Malefoy encore abasourdi.  
Hermione s'était excusé auprès de son pire ennemi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se lança à sa poursuite en courant comme un fou. Il devait tenter sa chance…..  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du treizième chapitre -


End file.
